Marik plays Slender scripts
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THESE scripts. Because these scripts weren't anywhere, I copied the video audio word-for-word. this was a fun project, the owner of the original scripts is LittleKuriboh I just typed them up for fun. btw it was a really fun project, but I WILL be redoing these scripts now taht I know how to properly format scripts.


Marik plays slender scripts

Intro: marik what it sounds like I'm walking in cereal.

Marik: I like to walk in cereal it`s the most important floor of the day.

Marik: this is what it sounds like when my cat goes to use the litter box.

Bakura: you don`t have a cat marik

Marik: yes I do you're my cat and this is what it sounds like when you poop

Bakura: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that

Marik: SLENDER WOW THEY REALLY BLEW there wad on the title screen didn't they

Marik: I believe that flaunt is simply called derp

Marik: seriously I could write better than that with my own ass but I'm not going to

Marik: ok let's see it's the middle of the night and I forgot to pack a map or a compass I have a flashlight with limited battery power and there isn't another human being for about another twenty miles.

Marik: I'd say I'm one hundred percent prepared for my midnight picnic fun time extravaganza.

Marik: don't mock me sky I am her to answer the age old question "does the pope poop in the woods" I will not leave until I get an answer

Marik: heh heh heh and to think I almost said does the poop pope in the woods that would've of been funny

Marik: if you go down into the woods today you're sure of a big surprise if you go down in the woods today you'd better go in disguise

Marik: and be sure to bring a flashlight with you and pour cereal into your shoes

Marik: that that's a must

Marik: leave slender man alone he's a human without a face heh heh heh heh

Marik: for every bear that ever there was there not here certain because wearing g a disguise means bears won't kill you

Marik: man I feel like survivor man or bear grylls

Marik: stuck in the forest better drink my own piss

Marik: oh hey look its slender man`s truck

Marik: well actually it's his moms' truck but she lets him borrow it on weekends he always brings it back covered in the blood of his victims

Marik: and his mom is always like I darn told you to clean the truck before you bring it back

Marik: and he's like you're not my real dad you can't tell me what to do

Marik: then he storms off to his room but really they love each other

Marik: and all of these trees I feel like I'm on endor

Bakura: you know technically it was one of the moons of endor it wasn't actually endor

Marik: oh don't start with that

Bakura: well no it's an important distinction they made

Marik: look they called it endor in the friggin movie you can't really argue

Bakura: it's a bloody moon marik

Marik: I'll moon your friggin face in a second

Slender man: hey guys

Marik: oh frig it's that annoying guy

Bakura: oh let's get the bloody hell out of here

Slender man: I just wanted to inform you it's the forest moons of endor

Marik: we do not care frig off

Marik: that guy is such a friggin nerd I hate him so much ugh he's like an evil ben stein

Marik: this game is about as fun as a screen saver

Marik: huh that's weird public bathroom that haven't been phased with a variety of stains and vulgar graffiti well now the game has completely ruined any sense of believability it once had not because of the tall man with no face

Marik: but because of the clean toilets

Marik: well I haven't heard from slender man in a good few minutes I guess its safe now

Marik: huh that's weird maybe going to the toilet is like his kryptonite or something

Marik: I'm going to kill you heh heh heh

Marik what's that you need to go number one ill just wait outside while you deal with that ok make sure you wash your hands after your done I don't want it to be gross I mean I want it to be gross but not like that

Marik: hello chair

Marik: I'm stuck in the bathroom better drink my own piss and who designed these toilets any way NC usher

Marik: man I've been in the bathroom now for about five hours what am I a women ahahahahah

Marik: isn't that right bakura they take ages in the bathroom don't they

Bakura: marik you always wake up at five o clock in the morning to apply your make up

Marik: that's important how you expect me to look evil and intimidating if I haven't at least applied my foundation

Bakura: yes it certainly makes you look the part

Marik: now I'm trying to figure out whether this game looks better or worse with the flashlight on I think the jury is still out on that one

Marik: you know slender man reminds of that with mal Gibson the man without a face except that slender man`s a lot less scary than mal Gibson

Marik: and I should know heh heh heh boxy boxes oh councilor come out come out where ever you are

Marik: this game is like playing mist on extreme mode

Marik: you know what this game needs BULLET TIME I don't know how you would implement it and I don't know what it would do but this game is sorely missing it and also dragons and motion control capabilities somehow that would fix everything wrong with this game

Marik: hey bakura where exactly does slender man come from anyway

Bakura: he comes from a world of darkness where no trace of humanity exists and should you enter its unholy domain you`ll find yourself unable to escape with your sanity intact

Marik: I thought he came the internet

Bakura: that's what I said isn't it

Marik: slender man slender man does whatever a slender man does is he there no he`s not

Slender man: hey guys

Marik: oh frig, he is there look out there goes the slender man

Slender man: I just wanted to help you sing my theme song

Marik: no

Slender: slender man slender man

Marik: no

Slender: does whatever a slender man

Marik: no

Slender: can I be in the video game

Marik: give me an F give me an R give me and I give me a G give me an N give me an O

Marik: what does that spell FRIG NO you friggin frig?

Slender man: bye guys

Marik: oh my god a giant rock

Bakura: marik maybe you should just give him 20 Quinn or something

Marik: you mean 20 dollars bakura he's not friggin British

Bakura: how do you know?

Marik: last time I checked British people didn't have tentacles

Bakura: clearly you haven't met the royal family

Marik: huh maybe slender man is like one of those things from termers I mean he hasn't got any eyes maybe he doesn't attack you if he doesn't here you I could climb on one of these rocks and I could just pole-vault my way to safety and I could star in 3 disappointing sequels

Bakura: there`s one problem with your plan marik

Marik: what's that?

Bakura you're not Kevin bacon

Marik: frig me I knew I was forgetting something if only I could think of a plan that didn't involve being Kevin bacon

Marik: the troubles with the maples and I'm quite convinced they are right they slender man`s just too scary and he will stalk you in the night

Marik: what is that noise in the background anyway that constant boom, boom noise is that you bakura

Bakura: no that's not me

Marik: I thought your heart was beating really loudly or something

Bakura: I don't have one of those

Marik: you're always making noise you know you left the tap on the other night you know

Bakura: marik we live underground we don't have taps

Marik: what was that dripping sound I heard than?

Bakura: oh that was one of my victims bleeding out

Marik: oh okay

Marik: say what you will about this game but it is the perfect blare witch project simulator

Marik: you do nothing for a long time and then at the end you find yourself feeling very disappointed and confused and angry and sexy!

Bakura: I like that movie

Marik: you like stupid things

Bakura: yes I do marik yes I do

Slender: hey guys

Marik: what

Slender: I just wanted to let you that I'll be killing you in about 10 seconds okay

Marik: FRIG OFF

Slender: okay

Marik: you know I prefer the original version of this game bender where you were chased by a really angry drunk robot voiced by Jon DiMaggio

Marik: it was great

Marik: aha the final note and the final piece in the puzzle and which will explain everything about who the slender man

Marik: oh well that was a huge let down

Slender: hey guys

Marik: ah I'm being killed by slender man better drink my own piss

Bakura: WHAT?


End file.
